Insanity: La Feuille Déchirée
by DemonicParanoia
Summary: A collection of oneshots and short stories. Chap.4 - Hold: To grasp or grip
1. Attract

_A/N: To the people who are reading this, thanks for checking this out. I was just really bored so I decided to make this. Hope you enjoy. And before I forget, pairings and ratings may change so watch out._

**Attract: To pull towards and arouse interest and desire**

The yellow rays of the sun illuminated her figure as she played the violin, filling the air with music. Music that soothing and was somehow in a way, alive.

They were two very different people, she and him. She was carefree while he was accurate, she adored sweets while he despised it, she was well, a klutz while he was graceful, she was outgoing while he was anti social, she was optimistic while he was a pessimist, she smiles while he frowns, she was loving while he was just plain uncaring.

The list could have gone on and on if she didn't interrupt.

"Tsukimori-kun." Her voice rang though his mind like chimes blowing in the wind.

"Tsukimori-kun," she repeated "are you okay? You seemed to be spacing out."

She placed her hand on his forehead as a small blush crept on Len's cheeks. "I'm fine. What were you asking a while ago?"

She laughed. It was music to his ears. "I was asking if you believe in what Nami-chan said. That opposites attract."

He froze right on the spot, almost dropping his violin case and looked at her. His face showing curiosity.

"Why ask such a strange question?" he said

She blushed crimson. "N-nothing. I was just wondering since you've been spacing out on me ever since she said that."

He thought for awhile, but then realized that the answer was right in front of him.

"To answer you question, Hino. Yes. Yes I do believe that opposites attract."

"Eh?" she exclaimed, surprised by his answer. "Do you really believe that?!"

She was taken back when Len grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him, their faces only centimeters apart. But before she could even pry her hand away from his grip, he whispered softly in her ear;

"Of course I do. I'm attracted to you, aren't I?"


	2. Checkmate

**Checkmate: Word called out by the victor when making the conclusive move.**

Her golden eyes were filled with concentration while she stared at the chess board. Finally deciding on what to do, she lifted her hand to move the piece when-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. A rather important piece is at stake"

She stared at her opponent, or rather, her senpai. A small smirk was planted on his lips while his eyes gleamed with amusement. How she wanted to throw the chess piece at his smirking 'Pretty Boy' face.

Kahoko really didn't know why she agreed to play chess with Azuma Yunoki. Let alone be with him when no one else was around. Maybe because the others decided to go home early. Or because Azuma had such an amazing skill on persuasion. Or because her friend, Nami Amou, dragged her up the roof and just decided to leave her there when she saw the lavender-haired senpai. Or maybe because it was just simply her own free will. The real reason? No one will ever know.

She sighed. Either way, she was still stuck there up on the roof top, playing chess with Azuma, trying not to blow up and push him off the roof or maybe, just maybe, smash the absurdly large chessboard on his lavender head.

Now looking at her hand, Kahoko decided to brush off his warning and moved her piece anyway. Which resulted in the removal of her Pawn? No it was too easy too remove. The removal of her Rook? No something more important. Her little action which resulted in the removal of her Bishop, who by the way, was guarding her queen. Annoyed, she looked at the now chuckling Azuma.

"I did warn you, Kahoko." He said, still smiling.

She stuck out her tongue and glared. She was now about to pick up another piece when Azuma stopped her.

Again.

"You're not going to do that."

She twitched. "And why not?"

"Because," he paused "I'm going to steal your queen."

She again ignored his warning and moved the piece. After the move, she heard another small chuckle escape her senpai's lips. Clearly annoyed, she crossed her arms and stared at him. Maybe smashing the board on his head wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Must you always ignore my warnings? I already told you what I'm going to do."

"What if I asked you not to?"

"I'd still take her." he stated matter-of-factly and moved his queen, thus removing Kahoko's.

Azuma laughed lightly when Kahoko huffed and looked at the chess board.

"Well," she picked up her king "my king is still pretty active, you know."

Azuma shook his head. "Still, this game is over. Once the queen is gone the king is rendered useless."

Kahoko's brows knitted with confusion and cocked her head to the side.

"Really? Why's that?" she asked.

Azuma opened his mouth to make a witty reply but closed it. Just now did he just realize that even he didn't know why. It just seemed like that to him, at least in his experiences._ "But of course,"_ he thought _"that answer wouldnt be enought to satisfy the annoying, troublesome, clumsy, stupid and-"_

He noticed Kahoko was now leaning closer towards him. Her big eyes filled with curiosity and her rosy lips formed into a small pout. Oh how he tried his hardest not to blush.

_"And amusing, cute, alluring, sweet and utterly clueless Kahoko."_

He shook his head. "To answer your question, I don't really know why. But I think it's because..."

She moved her piece and looked at him.

"It's because?"

Like a lion attacking his prey, Azuma pinned her on the floor and held her wrists down tightly, making her unable to do any damage with her fists. Despite her struggling and protests he leaned down, making Kahoko's spine tingle.

"Because the king is just too tired, too depressed to fight due of the death of his beloved queen."

He didn't wait for her to reply and just placed his lips on hers. Kissing her with so much passion and desire, desperately wanting for her to respond.

Luckily for him, she did. And Azuma decided that he would never let his precious queen get stolen.

"Checkmate."

_A/N: Okay...well that came out good...I think. Anyway, thank you for the reviews and to The Last Vampire 1982 for pointing out my grammar mistake. And also to MoonFyre12 for editing this chapter. Hope you guys liked this chap and thanks for reading.  
P.S: Just a tiny question; does anyone know when Hino's birthday is?  
_


	3. Knockout

A/n Hey people

**Knockout: The act of making someone unconcious or a very attractive woman. **

A big gust of wind blew through the window, making the temperature inside the room drop. Silence engulfed the area, only leaving the ticking of the clock that echoed louder and louder as the night went by like a bomb waiting to explode.

But now, something else has joined its ticking. Deep, heavy breaths could be heard from the single black bed. Maybe even some snoring here and there. The blanket shifted and moved, only to reveal a young man. Maybe about seventeen or eighteen years old, with short, grass-green locks and a tan complexion that seemed to glimmer under the moonlight glow. Even with the blanket covering him, it was still noticeable that he was an athlete. His name was Ryotaro Tsuchuira.

Slowly, Ryotaro's eyes opened to reveal two Topaz orbs. But even with his eyes open, it was still evident that he wasn't fully awake. He shut his eyes again and snuggled a pillow tightly, taking in a deep breath when he realized;

The pillow smelled like Jasmine

Well, Jasmine scented shampoo to be precise but still, it was unusual for the lad to find the pillows smelling like flowers -he clutched the blanket tightly and brought it up to his head- and to find that the sheets were now the color of Cherry Blossoms.

Sitting up on the bed, his eyes wandered around the room. It was relatively big, with dark wooden flooring, a big window adjacent to a white door and lime green walls. He could tell by the smell that it had just been freshly painted. The only furniture in the room was the small desk and chair in front of him and tons and tons of boxes were scattered allover the floor. Most of them were taped closed.

Now, the youth's mind began to fill with questions. This was definitely not his room or his sister's. And he was pretty sure that he didn't stay at anyone's house for the night. Fear swelled up inside him. Was he kidnapped? Drugged? Drunk? Held hostage? Or worse;

All of the above and raped?

Ryotaro held up a shaking hand and rubbed his eyes, resulting in a strong sting of pain shooting up his face. A loud moan escaped his lips but a faint jingling sound coming from the doorknob silenced him. Acting quickly, he pulled the cover up to his chin, closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

The door now swung open with a small squeak as he desperately tried to feign his slumber but failed miserably. Light footsteps grew louder and louder as the person keeping him neared the bed. Ryotaro was about to attack but was surprised and when the kidnapper spoke.

"_Tsuchuira-kun? Are you awake?"_ It was a soft whisper but despite it being barely audible, he recognized the voice immediately.

It was _her _voice. The voice of his friend and secret love. The voice of the girl who made him love playing the piano like he used to when he was a child. The one who made his heart skip a beat every time he saw her. But now he was curious, why was she there? And was she involved somehow in this…kidnapping? Not wanting her to leave, he rose up on the bed and looked at her. She looked much more prettier with her white pajamas on and her hair a bit messy.

"Hino!" he exclaimed, his voice loud. "What are you doing here? Or better yet, what am I doing here?!"

Kahoko put her finger on her rosy lips and pointed to the door, signaling him to quite down because of her sleeping siblings. He mumbled an apology and noticed the confused expression on her face and mouthed _'What?'_.

She put down a glass of water and ice pack she was holding on the bedside table and sat down on the bed. She rose up an elegant brow and put her hands on her lap and whispered,

"_You mean you don't remember?"_

His mind raced._ 'What did she mean by I don't remember? Did something happen?'_ he thought but then the memories of what happened earlier came rushing back.

_Ryotaro was walking back to his house. Soccer practice had just ended and it was about six or seven in the evening, so he was sure that his older sister would be freaking out by now. Maybe strangling his little brother out of worry._

_As he walked, he passed by an alley and saw the red-headed violinist walking alone. 'What is she doing?' he thought 'Doesn't she know that a young lady like her shouldn't walk alone at night? Who knows what could happen to her.' And like any worried friend, he decided to go and accompany her. _

_But unknown to him, Kahoko did know and was fully aware that she would make an easy target. So, she quickened her pace and put the violin case in her left hand, making it easier for her to swing a punch if anybody dared to touch her. Like the man who she noticed was following her._

_Ryoutaro was now behind the violinist. He never knew that the girl could walk that fast. Eventually, he caught up with her pace and put his hand on Kahoko's shoulder and stated "Hey, slow do-"_

_Sadly, he couldn't continue when Kahoko's fist came in contact with his face with full force, causing him to fall down. _

He touched his forehead and winced. The girl could really pack a punch. Kahoko noticed this and pulled out some painkillers from her pocket and handed it to him along with the glass of water.

"Here," she said "it works wonders.

Ryotaro swallowed the medicine obediently. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. He touched his forehead again, only to get the same result. Kahoko couldn't help but laugh as she got the ice pack from the table and gently pressed it on his forehead. As she did this, he felt his cheeks burn up.

"I said it works wonders but it doesn't work that fast." she said between giggles. His blush deepened when he noticed that her hand was resting on his thigh. _'Stupid hormones'_ he whispered.

Still pressing the pack, she neared closer to him with a confused face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?" she asked.

"It's nothing." he lied "Did my sister call?" It was almost 12:00 and his sister was bound to call about his absence.

"Uh, no actually. I called your house and told your brother and sister about what happened. And since you were out cold, they decided to just let you stay here. You know, just until you wake up and feel better. And," she continued. Kahoko put down the pack on the table and held his hand. Ryotaro was pretty sure that his face was as red as a tomato. She seemed so serious.

"I want to apologize. I'm really, really, really sorry about punching you. It's not that i have anything against you. It was just that I thought you were some creep or something. Again, I'm really am so sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you." she said, her voice quivering slightly.

Ryotaro smiled and shook his head. She must have been the most caring person he could ever meet.

"Don't worry about it Hino. I know it was just an accident. And besides, I shouldn't have snuck up on you."

She smiled brightly in responce but disappeared when she saw him wince in pain.

"Headache?" she asked.

He closed his eyes "Yeah. But don't worry, I'm sure it'll pass."

He sensed her frowning and he could literally see her golden eyes fill with worry. _"Typical Kahoko." _he thought.

"In that case..." he heard her say. Ryotaro was sure that she was going to tell him to get some rest, so he began to lie down when something warm pressed lightly on his forehead. He froze on the spot when he realized that it was Kahoko's rosy lips that kissed him.

"Feel any better?" she asked innocently. She was silently hoping the he would catch her drift. Really, how dense could he get if he didn't notice that big a hint.

He looked at her angelic face and blushed. It must have been the greatest day of his life and thanked whoever granted his secret wish. He nodded dumbly and scooted closer to her. A sly smile plastered his face.

"Much. But now, I think you busted my lip when you punched me. And it's getting kind of painful."

Kahoko smiled in relief and leaned closer to him, making Ryotaro's heart beat faster and faster.

_"Is that so?"_ she whispered _"Well then, let me take care of that"_

Ryotaro silently hoped that he wouldn't faint. Why?

Because Kahoko Hino was a knockout.

Literally.

_**OK then. That's chap. 3 and I hope you guys like it. And I also know that it's a bit longer than the other chapters but give this guy a break. There's not a lot of Ryo/Kaho fics out there and he needs to get some action too. Anyway, thanks a lot for reading. And special thanks to those who reviewed or put the fic or even me in their favorite/ alert list. It really makes me happy to find that people like the fic. Oh, and I almost forgot, thank you Saide for answering my question. So, that's it and thanks again for reading.**_


	4. Hold

**Hold: To grasp or grip**

Kazuki checked his watch for the thirteenth time and sighed.

It was only 3:39 pm which meant that there were only two hours, fifty-one minutes and twenty-three seconds left before the ride back home would be over.

Not that he was counting.

He ran a hand through his green hair. He was bored. Extremely bored. And what's worse was that all the food he brought was gone, all eaten on the first fifteen minutes of the trip.

His brown eyes scanned the area. Unlike him, everyone seemed to be preoccupied. Ryoutarou and Len were busy reading books, Azuma was enjoying his tea, Shouko seemed to be sleeping, unaware that Keiichi was sleeping on her lap.

And Kanazawa, well, let just say that he was nowhere to be seen.

Everything seemed to be normal.

But he noticed that there was something amiss. He couldn't quite tell what it was, but he knew that there was something missing. All he had to do was to remember what it was.

Kazuki felt a light pressure on his left arm. He looked down to find the young violinist resting her head on him, barely reaching the top of his left shoulder blade. The butterflies in his stomach acted up again, making him blush deeply and hold his breath.

Never has he been this close to her - or any girl for that matter. Sure he was pretty popular with the students at Seiso but he usually veered away from the female species. Plus, there was always the chance that whenever a girl would want to talk to him, she would magically be whisked away by Azuma's prince-like charm.

Now that he thought of it, if he didn't stick around his best friend too much, he wouldn't be single anymore. Fancy that.

"Hihara-senpai... Oi, Hihara-senpai!"

Not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty beside him, the trumpeter turned his head slowly to face the jounalist sitting next to him who, to his dismay, was grinning like a fox.

"I was about to ask you to do a small favor for me but seeing that you and my dear friend Kaho-chan over there," Nami said as she pointed at him and Kahoko "are busy with some _very_ _special _matters, I'll just leave you guys alone."

And with that, Nami stood up and smoothed her skirt. But before she went back to her original seat, she gave a wink and mouthed something Kazuki couldn't quite comprehend.

_'She said something,'_ he thought _'I don't get it thou-'_

But suddenly, a flash interrupted his personal thinking space.

Kazuki groaned. _'Not this again! I better stop her before those pictures get leeked' _he thought. He was about to sprint off and chase the brunette when he heard a small sigh coming from Kahoko. Immediately, he sank back in his seat, praying that he didn't wake her up from her sleep.

Sleep. The word rang through his head. Maybe he could try that. There was nothing wrong in taking a quick nap so he might as well try it. Plus, he had absolutely nothing else to do at the moment anyway.

So, Kazuki closed his eyes and fell asleep.

. . .

Twenty-nine minutes. That was how long Kazuki slept until he felt a warm, tingling sensation course through his body.

He yawned and stretched his arms. Taking that nap was definitely the best decision.

While rubbing his eyes, he placed a hand on his stomach. But instead of feeling the soft texture of his cotton T-shirt, a hand was in its place.

_'A hand? Since when did I have three hands?! Wait a sec...If this isn't mine, then that must mean...'_

He looked down and blinked once

Twice

Three times

And froze

The butterflies fluttered endlessly in his stomach as his mind processed what he just saw.

Kahoko who, not only was leaning on him, was also hugging him!

His pulse quickened and his breathing deepened. Must he really hyperventilate at a time like this?

But even with his dizziness and confusion, he still felt the strange feeling of being watched.

So, slowly, he looked up, only to be greeted by the stares of the other occupants of the train. At first he thought that their gazes were all towards Kahoko but when Ryoutarou gave out a loud cough, it was clear that their attention was on him.

Kazuki felt nervous. He hated being the center if attention. Especially when his two male kohais were glaring at him viciously like wolves ready maul their prey. Even Azuma's gaze had a somewhat menacing feel to it.

The only ones who didn't seem angry were Keiichi and Shouko. Both of them were wide-eyed with shock but planted on their faces was a small smile. As happy as he was when he saw that not all of them were angry at him, he was still confused. What did they want him to do?

What did _he_ want to do?

The practical side of him wanted to tap Kahoko on the shoulder, call out her name, or nudge her. Heck, he even wanted to shake her if it meant waking her up. It wasn't that he didn't like her, not at all; it was just that he didn't want to lose any of his friends. Plus, it was getting awkward by the second, especially with the glowers most of his male companions were giving him. Death was not something he wanted to experience at the moment.

Now, the other side of him, the emotional side, wanted nothing more than to let her stay there with her head resting on his side, her slender figure pressed on his with her arms wrapped around his body. It was hard for him to fight the urge to caress her hands and give her small peck on the head right then and there. He always did love her pure and comforting presence. Why wouldn't he? He liked her. And he would definitely want her to know how he felt.

So, technically speaking, he had to choose between his heart and his mind.

Not any easy choice.

He felt her snuggling closer to him with her arms wrapped tightly around his body and gave out a whisper. It was soft, gentle, and audible enough for everybody in an ear shot to hear.

And it wasn't good.

_"Don't...go..."_

OK...Well maybe it wasn't that bad. It was actually quite good. _Very _good.

_'Oh crap. This is bad! Really bad!'_

But there are always reasons why he would think otherwise like:

1. a- Len was looking like he wanted to throw his book at his face with full force

b- Azuma was gripping his teacup so hard that Kazuki thought that it would break

c- Ryoutarou was cracking his knuckles while looking at him straight in the eyes

2. Nami began to take pictures of them in every angle possible

and...

3. Kanazawa had already come back from who-knows-where and was failing miserably on hiding his laughter

_'This can't possibly be happening!? I'm going to die a horrible, bloody death and I haven't even confessed to her yet! What am I going to do?' _he thought. His mind raced for any kind of idea he could think of just to get him out of the mess, no matter how silly or impractical it may be.

And like a jolt of lightning, he did. Just in the nick of time too.

_'I have it! I'll just simply stand up, excuse myself, and walk to the bathroom as if nothing even happened. Kazuki, you are a genius!.'_

He glanced at the girl again and his heart sank. The mere thought of leaving Kahoko in her state made him feel pathetic. How many times had he run away? How many times had he given up? How many times had he backed down? It would have been endless, the numbers and the situations. What a coward he was.

No matter. It wouldn't do him any good if he felt guilty now.

And so, he decided to stand up.

The plan would have gone perfectly well if it wasn't for his sensei's strong hand pushing him down in his seast, almost crushing Kazuk's shoulder in the process.

"Oi, all of you!! Stop looking at them like that. Especially you three; Tsukimori, Tsuchiura, Yunoki." Kanazawa boomed as he pointed at the three male students. "You can't just expect Hihara to disturb Hino while she's sleeping, can you? You guys know how tired she was when we boarded the train."

The three boys lowered their heads and looked away as Kazuki stared, dumbfounded.

Kanazawa now turned to the direction of the female reporter. "And don't think that I've forgotten about you, Amou. How do you think the whole student body would react to those photos? Most importantly, Hino?" he asked. "Surely you've seen her go berserk before."

The brunette sulked away with a scowl on her face, muttering swears as she did so. It amazed him on how obediently they followed their teacher's orders. They always gave out excuses or objections if they were ordered to do something, so what was so different about this one?

"Be thankful that I came here just in time, Hihara. Who knows what would've happened to you" Kanazawa whispered. "But please do bare in mind that I can't always be there to save your ass from danger. So, you really need to learn how to stand up for yourself. And looking at your present situation, you need to do it fast. It's not only you that's on the line."

He patted his student's shoulder. "Well, we wish you good luck, kid. You're going to need it." he finished and walked away. _'We?' _Kazuki wondered. A whistle caught his attention and saw Shimizu and Shoko -both grinning with their thumbs up in the air- which made him smile. It was good to know that he _had_ some people supporting him.

And the least he could do for them was to stay where he was. After all, he only had fourteen minutes left of the trip. He might as well enjoy it while he could.

* * *

"K-k-ka-kaho-chan, w-what are you doing?" Kazuki stammered.

"Holding your hand." Kahoko answered calmly, not a slight quiver in the tone of her voice.

He blushed and shook his head vigorously. "Umm... that's not actually what I meant. What I mean is that-"

She stopped walking and looked at him "I know what you mean," she said "You're asking why I'm doing this, right?"

He nodded, looking downward to avoid her gaze and to hide his

"Well, this is my way of thanking you. You know," she squeezed his hand lightly "for what you did earlier. I really appreciate it."

His face was as red as a cherry. _'What I did earlier? This isn't making any sense!'_ He was, again, confused.

He cleared his throat "Remind me again what I did to deserve this very unexpected 'thank-you'?"

Kahoko giggled at her senpai and grinned. "Senpai, you look really cute when your flustered."

"But anyway, I'm thanking you," she paused and entwined her fingers with his -surprised that Kazuki didn't pull his hand away- and smiled.

"For staying."

**I -after grueling weeks of schoolwork and exams- finally present to you my kissless oneshot. Yeah... I kind of felt bad when I noticed that Len didn't get a kiss so I made this to even things out. Thanks a bunch for the reviews (Yes, even yours, 'sara') And about Hino knocking out Tsuchiura, I guess I got carried away...Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll try my hardest to update sooner. Bye!**


End file.
